Forbidden - Draco Malfoy x Reader
by tomaattipupu
Summary: This story starts from the very beginning, a 7-year-old, halfblood girl Y/N starts her first day in Hogwarts. On the train she meets a strange boy named Draco Malfoy, and at the first sight they both feel the same twitch in their hearts. Love between different houses is not allowed in Hogwarts, so when Y/N gets sorted in Gryffindor, will they keep fighting of this forbidden love?
1. Prologue

_This story starts from the very beginning, a 7-year-old, halfblood girl Y/N starts her first day in Hogwarts. On the train she meets a strange second grader named Draco Malfoy, and at the first sight, Y/N feels something in her heart. But little did she know that Draco felt the same twitch in his heart as well.. Love in a romantic manner between different houses in Hogwarts is not allowed, so when Y/N gets sorted in Gryffindor, will they give up or keep fighting of this forbidden love?_

* * *

Just to make the plot clear for everyone:

In this story people will start studying in Hogwarts when they are 7 years old, so there is few years more than in the original story.

Draco, Harry, Hermione and Ron are all 8, they started school last year.

The story will be told in first and third person's point of view.

(Slowly building love story!)


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 - Stranger**

 **Author's note:**

 **I've wanted to write a fanfic about Draco Malfoy so long, so I decided to give this one a shot! Hope you'll enjoy it!**

 **Meanings: Y/N = your name** **Y/L/N = your last name**

 **Contains swearing!**

* * *

It was about to be my first year in Hogwarts. I was a little nervous, standing next to my parents at a train station. We were waiting for my train to Hogwarts, but I couldn't see it anywhere.

"Mommy, are we in the right place? I can't find the number of my train" I was very unsure what to do, so I asked mom.

"Yes we are, Y/N. We are just waiting for our turn to transport to the right railway platform" mom said smiling.

"What do you mean? Is there so big line?" confused, I cocked my head to the side.

"We are going to run trough a wall, behind it is your train. It is just hidden from muggles by magic" mom explained, moving forward.

"Oh, okay! But, I'm kinda scared to run trough a wall.. What if the magic doesn't work and I will just hurt myself?" I asked holding her hand.

"Don't be afraid, my dear. The magic will work, I promise."

"Okay, mommy" smiling, we catched each others gazes and soon it was our turn to dive in that suspicious wall.

"Okay, sweetie. Mommy will go first, come after me with daddy" mom smiled at me, turning around and started running with my bags.

Just when she was about to hit the wall, she sunked in it. I couldn't believe my eyes.

"Daddy look! Mommy got inside the wall!" I shouted in amazement, tugging furiously his sleeve.

"We are next, Y/N. Do you want me to carry you to the other side?" dad asked, giving a sign with his hands for me to hop up.

Nodding, I hopped into daddy's arms, digging my nails in his coat. I was quite afraid of what was happening next, but I was brave enough. _It's just magic_ , I thought by myself.

"Just don't let go of me, daddy" I whispered against his warm coat.

"Of course not, sweetheart. Are you ready?"

I nodded again, and dad started moving, speeding up his pace to running. Pushing my eyes closed I felt a slight blow of wind on my face, and when I opened them I saw a big railway platform with people buzzing around. It was very beautiful. And there was a very big train, next to it was a big sign with curvy texture.

"Hog... Hogwarts Ex... Express 9 3/4?" I read from the sign, "Daddy! We got here! The magic worked!"

"Haha, yes we did, honey. I remember, when I was your age I was terrified to run trough the wall, too" dad smiled to me.

"Were you in Hogwarts too, daddy?" my eyes were wide of curiousity.

"Yes, sweetie. I met mommy there and few years later you were born" he kissed my forehead, quick and gently.

"Wow! I didn't know mommy was in Hogwarts too! And now I can go to the same school as you did!" I was totally excited.

Dad laughed a bit for my excitement, and then started to look around. I looked for mom too and soon I saw a red hat, which my mom always used. She came up from the crowd, staying in place to find you.

"Daddy! Mommy's there!" I ran up to her and tugged dad with me.

"Oh, there you are, Y/N. I was looking for you from everywhere!" mom kissed my head, "Are you ready to go, sweety?"

I nodded my head confidently. We started walking towards the Hogwarts Express, my other hand grabbing my mother's and other hand my dad's. The train would be leaving in few minutes.

"Okay, Y/N, write us right away when you get there. Remember that mommy loves you very much" mom hugged me, almost in tears.

"I love you too, mommy" I said hugging her back, turning to my dad, "And I love you, daddy."

"I love you too, princess" he kneeled down and gave me a firm, loving hug.

Eventually mom gave me my bags, now crying.

"Have fun, dear. And don't let boys tease you!" she waved goodbye as I was stepping into the train.

I looked back at my parents last time before leaving, then I turned around and started finding a seat. I found perfectly fine empty cabinet, so I decided to put my bags up on a shelf and sit down. The bench was real smooth, it almost made me feel sleepy when I laid back. Just when I closed your eyes, I was interrupted by a voice next to me.

"You're on my seat."

I immediately got up a little startled, looking at the voice causer. It was a blonde boy, crystal clear greyish eyes staring in mine. He was beautiful.

"Um, I'm- I'm sorry.. I'll go find another seat" I mumbled a little embarassed, starting to get up.

"No, no. You can sit there. I can take the seat across from you" he smiled and sat down.

"Th- thank you" blushing, I looked away from a window next to me.

"I'm Malfoy, by the way. Draco Malfoy" the boy introduced himself, offering his hand.

"Y/N Y/L/N" I responded and took a grip of Draco's hand, shaking a little.

"Well, nice to meet you Y/N" he smiled again, making me blush even more.

"Why are you blushing?" Draco questioned a little frown written on his face.

 _Oh my god. What can I answer for that?_

"I um.. I- I don't.. I-" there was stammering in my speech and in that moment I was very grateful that someone stepped inside the cabinet.

"Is here any free seats left?" a dark haired boy with glasses popped his head into our sights.

"Yes, but not for you, Potter" Malfoy spat out.

 _Why Draco is rude to him? I thought he was a nice boy.._

"Yes there is" a girl with long, curly brown hair slid the cabinet's door full open and stormed inside.

"Go away, Granger" Draco said, annoyed.

The girl sat down next to me and opened her mouth to speak again:

"No, I won't. I will sit my arse right here and if you don't like it, then you can leave" she announced very clearly, sweeping her hair off her shoulders, "Oh, hi!" she smiled to me.

Draco sighed, got up glaring angrily at Hermione, and then left, bumping into Potter's shoulder.

"Don't mind him. He's such a pain in the ass" the girl said, "I'm Hermione Granger. And those boys over there are Harry Potter and Ron Weasley" they walked over to us, sitting on the seat Draco was just sitting.

"Hi" they greeted me in unison.

"And your name is?" Hermione peered into my face, like trying to find out my deepest decrets.

I opened my mouth to answer her. She was kind of scaring me.

"I'm Y/N. N- nice to meet you guys."

"Nice to meet you too" she smiled at me.

 _Maybe I could become friends with these people. But I'm still thinking about Draco.. I hope I can make to know him better.._

* * *

 **That was it! Hopefully you liked it, and don't forget to review if you did! ;D**

 **xx**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - Getting to Hogwarts**

 **Author's note:**

 **Hey again! I just wanted to make sure that the plot is clear and understandable for you:**

 **So you are seven years old and just started school in Hogwarts. Draco, Harry, Hermione and Ron started school last year, so they're all eight. I thought that the school would last a few years longer than normally, so that's why they're so young. Wizards who are in different houses, can't be together in a romantic meaning. There will be POV's of first and third person.**  
 **Anyway, let's get to the chapter!**

* * *

"So, Y/N, you never told us your last name" Hermione said curiously waiting for my answer.

"Oh, I totally forgot to tell! It's Y/L/N" I smiled to all of them.

"Are you the Y/N? The daughter of Theodore Y/L/N?" Ron asked with his mouth almost full of candy, eyes wide.

Harry and Hermione seemed to be interested as well. I stared them for few seconds before opening my mouth.

"Yeah...?" I made a confused smile, waiting them to carry on.

"Oh my god! I can't believe I'm sitting face to face with Theodore Y/L/N's daughter!" Ron nearly shouted in amazement, candy dropping out of his mouth.

"Y/N, your mom is amazing! I've read so many stories of her!" now it was Hermione's turn to let her voice being heard.

I just sat there listening my shoulders stiffened, my awkward smile spreading more on my lips revealing my teeth. I knew my mother was famous, but I didn't expect that my friends would almost ask me for an autograph.

"Um.. Thank you I guess?" I raised an eyebrow, my voice being unsure.

"I'm sorry. I was just surprised and got maybe more excited than I should have" Ron apologized stuffing more candy in his mouth.

"Ron, will you ever stop eating?"Hermione asked looking at him under her eyebrows.

"Will you ever stop studying?" Ron asked back, making her cross her legs and arms.

As they continued their bickering, my eyes got off of Ron to be faced with Harry's blue ones. I would have gasped if I didn't stop myself in the last second. He looked at me calmly, peering his eyes to my face. _Why was he looking at me?_  
Suddenly his lips curved into a warm smile. I was starting to get quite creeped out, but smiled back at him, then turned away to look out of the window.

 _Maybe he's just being friendly. I just got to know these guys, of course he's acting like that. But that staring, there was something behind it and I know it._

Shaking my head out of this, my mind started to wander and somehow it found Draco. I thought about his blonde smooth hair, crystal clear eyes, pale skin, nice voice, beautiful face.. He was dreamy. I started to feel tingling in my stomach, making me feel like I was going to throw up. Was I becoming ill? That would be bad, it was my first day in Hogwarts after all.  
I was pulled out of my thoughts when Hermione nudged my arm with her elbow.

"Y/N, we're here! Grab your things!" she got up of the bench and pulled her suitcase down from the shelf.

I hurriedly got back on the window and saw a big, old castle approaching us. My eyes were locked on it's beauty, until I heard another voice.

"Come on, Y/N, get up! You can admire the castle late when we get there" Ron chuckled shaking my shoulder a bit.

Blushing, I got up from my seat and took my stuff from the shelf, following Hermione out of the train. When we got outside, my owl's cage hit the ground and it squaked.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Doosie" I quickly petter her with my finger as an apology.

Then I carried on, jogging to Hermione.

"Where are we going?" I asked curiously as we walked along the path.

"We're going to carriages which take us to the castle. You'll see in a minute" Hermione said.

"Oh, okay."

Little did Y/N know that Draco Malfoy was watching her from few meters away. He was admiring her smile, which moved onto his lips as well. Y/N was absolutely beautiful. But his face fell when he saw that she was laughing with Harry, her hand hitting his shoulder softly. Then it happened, which made Draco clench his fist.

He saw Harry's hand go around Y/N's waist.

"Harry, what are you doing?" I asked backing away.

He immediately dropped his hand, looking flustered.

"Um- Sorry.. I got a little carried away there.." he scratched his neck awkwardly, avoiding eye contact.

"That's okay, I was just... surprised" I looked at my hands, listening to the falling silence.

Soon we arrived to the carriages, stepping in. As soon as I got to sit next to Ron, the carriage started moving. It took about fifteen minutes before we stopped and stepped out of the carriage to see a marvellous castle in front of us. I was out of the breath.

"This is.. Wow.." I whispered, glimmer in my eyes.

"Welcome to Hogwarts!" Hermione spread her hands giving a cute smile.

I was still amazed by the beauty of this place, but I was even more amazed when we got inside. The lights on the walls and in the ceiling were making the room cosy, making me feel like I was already in home.

"Where are we going next?" I got the words out of my mouth.

"In the Great hall. There the new ones are going to be chosen in different houses and we're going to have a big feast together" Harry explained.

"Ah, I haven't eaten in ages! My tummy needs some filling!" Ron complained lifting his hands on his stomach, making all of us laugh.

"Oh, Ron.." Hermione sighed, smiling.

Finally we got to the Great hall, making me breathless once again. Harry chuckled at my expression, but I didn't care. There were hundreds of candles in the ceiling and four, long tables on the floor, benches on each side of them. Behind them were teachers' tables and one tall table in the center. We got sitting on the table which was in right. From the corner of my eye, I saw Draco going to sit on the farest table. He didn't see me out of all these people, but I noticed that he was looking for someone. I was pulled away from my thoughts by an old man's voice coming from my right side.

"The very best evenings to you! I am professor Dumbledore, as some of you may already know. Now... to out new students, welcome, to our old students, wwelcome back! Another year full of magical education awaits you. At first, the new students will be choosed into their own houses, and after that, we will start the Great feast!" Dumbledore announced and everyone clapped their hands.

A stool was being brought in front of the four big tables, for everyone to see.

"Which house are you guys in?" I whispered and got Hermione's attention.

"We are all in Gryffindor. Let's hope that you get here too" she whispered back and smiled to me.

I was nervous. My father was in Slytherin and mother was a Gryffindor, so I didn't know where I belonged. I wished in secret that I would end up in the same house as Malfoy.. But I will be happy if I'll be in Gryffindor.

Many students were called to sit on the stool and then placed a talking hat on their head. The hat decided your house. All of sudden I heard my name been called:

"Y/N Y/L/N!"

I got up of the bench as everyone were looking at me, Hermione showing thumbs up. Trembling a little, I walked in front of everyone to sit on the stool. It was so stressing to feel every person's gaze on me, and let's not forget Malfoy. He was looking at me as well.

I felt the hat being put on my head, and it started talking.

"Hmm... Y/L/N I see.. Your mother was a great wizard in Gryffindor, but you do have features of Slytherin by your father... I would say..."

I couldn't breathe. There was too much tension in the air, and my heart was beating fast. I thought I was going to have a heart attack.

Draco looked at Y/N was hoping that she would get into Slytherin with him, so she could be away from Potter. And second of all, he wanted to know Y/N better. If she gets in some other house, he couldn't be with her. Suddenly, he was starting to feel the same tingling feeling in his stomach as Y/N did a while ago.

The silence felt like a forever to me, even when it had lasted only couple of seconds now. I could hear my own heartbeat, breathing in and out slowly, trying to calm myself down. And then, finally, the tension in the air disappeared:

"GRYFFINFOR!"

* * *

 **I'm gonna stop it there, it would be too long ;)**

 **Hope that you liked, please leave a review or let me know what you think if you did! :)**

 **xx**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 - We're getting into it, honey**

* * *

 **Flashback from last chapter:**

The silence felt like a forever to me, even when it had lasted only couple of seconds for now. I could hear my own heartbeat, breathing in and out slowly, trying to calm myself down. And then, finally, the tension in the air disappeared:

"GRYFFINDOR!"

 **End of the flashback.**

* * *

Immediately there was a smile on my lips as everyone clapped, or at least everyone. I took a glance towards Draco. He was looking at me straight in the eye with no emotion on his face, finally tearing his gaze off of me. I saw a little bit of sadness in his eyes, which melted into his normal face almost right away. Feeling pity for him, I walked back to the table where Ron, Harry and Hermione were sitting. As I sat on the bench, they cheered to me and Hermione gave me a hug.

"Congrats, Y/N! This is so great that you got into Gryffindor. I was afraid you would go in Slytherin!" she said happily.

"I'm happy to be here too" I smiled to her, swiping the smile away after couple of seconds.

That Malfoy boy is still on my mind. Why was he looking so sad? Does he feel the same as I do? I mean, I don't have a crush on him, but I want to know him better. And I am a bit sad too, there's no arguing with that.

The rest of the new students had been sorted in their houses, and the feast could begin. Suddenly, there was huge amount of food in front of us, setting sparkles in Ron's eyes.

"Finally" he sighed as he took a grip of a chicken leg and started hungrily munching on it.

I looked at the food suspiciously, shifting my position feeling a little uncomfortable.

"What is it, Y/N? Aren't you hungry?" Harry asked concern in his voice.

"Um.. I'm a vegetarian, and here's only meat.." I said looking down to my hands.

"Vege- what?" Ron frowned, still eating the chicken.

"Vegetarian. I don't eat anything which is from an animal."

"But.. Aren't you going to die, then?" the ginger boy asked, sounding serious.

I raised my eyebrows, my mouth curving into a teeth- showing smile. A laugh bursted out of my mouth as I looked at him:

"Haha! Ron, of course I'm not dying. I am getting enough nutrients of vegetarian food."

Ron still seemed to be a little amazed of this, but he raised his eyebrows and nodded, getting back to his food.

"I think it's cool" Harry smiled to me.

I smiled back, letting out a little 'thanks'. Then I decided to grab some fruits and vegetables from the other side of the table, digging my teeth in a juicy apple. I would inform Dumbledore of this tomorrow, today I was just going to eat these and head to bed.

At the same time, Draco was looking at Y/N from the other side of the hall. He was disappointed, but when he looked how happy Y/N was, he couldn't help it. Malfoy had to admit that he was smiling. His friend Goyle noticed this, looking to the direction the blonde boy was looking.

"Oooh, I think Malfoy has a crush" he smirked.

Draco snapped out of his trance and corrected his position, feeling his heating blush rising up to his pale cheeks.

"Shut up" he spat looking Goyle threatingly.

The boy did nothing else but laughed, earning dangerous glares from the now red Malfoy.

* * *

After the feast we were guided to our dorms, where we are supposed to sleep these next years. The room was nice, maybe a little small but I will get used to it. Hermione and few other girls slept in the same room, and I was glad that I already knew someone there.

"Phew. What a day" I sighed as I made my bed ready for sleeping.

"Yeah, you took the words out of my mouth" Hermione responded, looking for something from her bag.

I took a glance towards the clock, which showed it was already 9.30 PM.

"You wanna come brush teeth with me?" Hermione asked when she eventually found her toothbrush.

"Sure" I smiled and followed her to the bathroom.

When there were just the two of us, I decided to ask about Malfoy, if Hermione knows something about him.

"So.. Malfoy, you said that he's a pain in the ass."

"Oh! Yeah, he's very annoying" Hermione rolled her eyes, "and arrogant. Malfoy hates Harry and likes to insult us with his group whenever he can. And he doesn't like halfbloods or muggles, I can't find a reason why. Was he being rude to you? If he was, I promise that I'll show my wand up to his-"

"No! No, no, he was nice, actually. He let me sit on his seat and was polite" I interrupted her before she could say anything else.

Hermione looked surprised.

"What? Really? Well then you must be special to him or something, believe me. I actually think that he has a crush on you, Y/N" she wiggled her eyebrows a little, making me chuckle.

"Hermione!" I blushed and stared at her in amusement.

"What? Do you think he's cute?" she teased.

"No! Of course not!" I blushed even more, "And even if I had a crush on him, I couldn't even be with him, now when we are in different houses."

"What about your parents? They were in different houses."

That got me thinking. Hermione was right. My parents were in different houses, and are still together.

"Well, that makes their love forbidden" I said as I brushed my teeth.

When we both were finished, we got back to our dorm. I lifted Doosie's cage on my night table, giving her few mouses to eat. After feeding, she seemed pleased and started cooing against my hand, making me smile and pet her gently.

"What is it's name?" Hermione whispered from under the sheets.

"Doosie" I smiled, "It's a girl."

"Hello, Doosie" the girl crawled out of her bed to sit on it's edge.

The owl tilted her head over Hermione, watching her features curiously.

"Can I pet her?" she asked, looking at me for my permission.

"Yes, of course."

Hermione offered her hand slowly towards the grey owl, soothing a little to make her calm. Doosie looked at the hand carefully, before leaning in and enjoying it's touch. Hermione smiled slightly, whispering:

"She's beautiful."

"Yeah, she is" I smiled here back, admiring the owl.

"Well, guess I'm going to bed. Tired of today" Hermione yawned and got under the sheets again.

"Me too. Goodnight."

"Goodnight" she whispered back, closing her eyes.

I scooted on the bed, getting under the warm covers. As I got into a comfortable position, my mind started to wander.

 _I wonder if I'll meet Draco tomorrow? Should I talk to him? What if he thinks I'm too eager? And then backs away? That would be bad, because..._

There was that tingling feeling in my stomach again. I didn't know what it was, but every time I thought about Malfoy, I felt nervous and happy, and that stupid sensation in my tummy.

 _Ah, stop this, Y/N! You need to sleep!_

Sighing, I rolled around to my other side and closed my eyes, starting to drift off. In that moment, I had no idea that the blonde boy which I dreamed of, did the same of me..

* * *

 **That was the third chapter, hope you enjoyed it!**  
 **Leave a review or let me know what you think if you did :)**

 **Till next time, xx**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 - Don't scare me like that**

 **Author's note:**

 **Meanings: H/C = your hair colour**

* * *

"Y/N" I heard a distant voice from the dark, ignoring it and shifting my position.

"Y/N" my name was heard again, now shaking me up a little.

Groaning, I flickered my eyes open and looked the brown haired girl under my lashes. At first I didn't have an idea where I was, but after a few seconds of looking around I remembered, my eyes widening right away.

"Finally, you woke up. I tried to wake you up for minutes!" Hermione sighed as standing up.

"Sorry, I'm quite a sleeper" I mumbled, rubbing my eyes.

"I can see that" Hermione laughed and started to brush her hair.

I got up to sit on the edge of my bed, still a bit grumpy of early awakening. Doosie seemed to be enjoying of her beauty sleep, not taking any noices in her ears. I wished to be her at this very moment.

"How much is the clock?" I asked as I slowly dressed up.

"7AM. Everyone wakes up at this time every day, except on the weekends" Hermione explained, still fixing her hair, "this shit hurts like hell!"

 _Oh, great. I cannot wait 'till I have black bags under my eyes._

Sighing, I got up of the bed, not bothering to make it. I dragged myself with my legs to the bathroom, looking at my tired figure on the mirror.

"Fuck this" I growled and put toothpaste on my toothbrush, guiding it in my mouth and started brushing.

I never sweared, but if I was very annoyed of something, it might slip. This was my second day of school and I already was willing to give up and sleep. Now I would even more than gladly take those lost hours of sleep back, when I disagreed of going to take a nap by screaming and kicking. I'm starting to understand my mom day by day.

When I was finished, I walked out of the bathroom and put my H/C hair up to a ponytail and fixed my skirt. Then I packed my wand and needed books into my bag, throwing it on my shoulder.

"Ready to go?" Hermione asked giving me an encouraging smile.

Nodding, I walked beside her to the Great hall for breakast. As we got there, Harry and Ron were already sitting on Gryffindor table. Harry noticed my presence, gave me a smile and offered a seat next to him. I took his offering and sat beside him, greeting them both.

"Morning, boys!"

"Morning, Y/N" they said in unison, Ron lapping cereals in his mouth.

"H-how did you sleep, Y/N?" Harry stuttered.

I looked at him with raised eyebrows before answering:

"Fine, Harry."

He blushed a little and gave me a shy smile.

 _Okay, this is weird. Unless.. he likes me?_

As if Hermione was thinking the same as I did, she gave me a questioning look across the table. When she saw how helpless I looked, she cleared her throat.

"So, what subjects do we have today?"

I gave her a thankful look, she giving me a nod, knowing that she saved my ass. Relieved, I decided to pour cereals in a bowl in front of me and listened to their conversation. After a few mouthfuls of cereals, I felt like someone was watching me, so my eyes automaticallu lifted their gaze up and were met with familiar grey ones. Before I noticed, a little gasp got out of my throat and next I found myself choking on my cereals.

In Slytherin table, Draco stiffened when he saw Y/N's red face as she coughed the life out of her. Immediately a feeling of guilt hit him and clenched his fist, slapping himself mentally. Draco was looking at Y/N helpless, slight fear rising in his glimmering eyes. He seemed to calm down as he saw Y/N breathing normally again and clearing her throat. The blonde boy let out a sigh of relief and smiled slightly against his hand, which faded almost right away when he saw Harry wrap his arms around the girl Draco adored, rubbing her back. He felt flaming jealousy inside him, burning his glare to the back of Potter and left the Great hall.

I saw Draco getting up and storming out, making me frown.

 _He seems mad. I wish I could go after him.._

Shaking myself out of my thoughts, I smiled to Harry, realizing he's still holding me. He looked down at me and loosened his grip, but he didn't tear his gaze off of me. Instead he kept looking in my eyes gently, captivating my features with his beautiful, blue eyes. I felt myself drown in them, get lost in the moment. He was beautiful.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked smiling.

"Y-yeah..." I whispered back, finally correcting my position which caused Harry to drop his hands.

"Bloody hell! Y/N, you scared the living shit out of me!" Ron nearly shouted.

"I'm okay now, I didn't die" I laughed as looking down at my hands.

I straightened myself so I was facing Hermione. She looked at me suspiciousity written all over her face, eyebrows lifted and a slight cheeky smile curved on her lips. I blushed as a response.

Suddenly I didn't want to eat cereals anymore.

* * *

After the breakfast we had a flying class, which was being held by Rolanda Hooch. I was a little nervous of flying, but excited too. We got on the yard where some og the students were already waiting. One of them was Draco. My heart started to race as I saw him talking to his friends, and suddenly chuckled a little, making my heart to jump in my throat. His laugh was dreamy. I wanted to die when noticing, that I had to be across from him, but I continued walking even I felt like I would have a heart attack soon.

Draco's eyes widened when he saw Y/N walking in front of him, not being able to look away. She looked so beautiful it almost made his heart flutter. Then, it happened. Y/N looked at Draco straight in the eye, and smiled.

That was when he knew it.

He would love her forever.

* * *

 **Tada! There you go, hope it was worth of reading!**  
 **You can leave a review, of course :)**

 **xx**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 - You're mine**

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 **Meanings: E/C = your eye colour**

* * *

 **Flashback from last chapter:**

 _Draco's eyes widened when he saw Y/N walking in front of him, not being able to look away. She looked so beautiful it almost made his heart flutter. Then, it happened. Y/N looked at Draco straight in the eye, and smiled._

 _That was when he knew it._

 _He would love her forever._

 **End of the flashback.**

* * *

Draco was very astonished of this new, burning feeling in his chest, standing on place with his racing heart. As he looked in Y/N's E/C eyes, he could feel the heat raising up his face, making his breath fasten. Malfoy didn't know how long he has been sharing this moment with Y/N and didn't care. Only thing he cared about was her.

 _I could drown in those eyes. Those beautiful, grey eyes, locked in mine._

Tearing my gaze off, it wandered lower on his lips.

 _I wish I could.. give a kiss.. on those pinky lips._

Looking back into Draco's eyes, he seemed flustered and had slight rosy cheeks, looking in my eyes and at my lips every other second. I was squirming inside of me, excited of this new feeling. I had to admit that he could swoop me off my feet whenever he wanted just by giving me a little smirk. Yeah. I was falling for him.

"Allright, class, let's get started!" a sudden loud voice startled us both, ripping our gazes off of each other.

I saw Rolanda Hooch, our flying teacher, walking in front of us on a fast pace.

"When you are already so prettily on your own places, let's start right away. The rule is simple; just hold your hand above the broom on the right side of you, and say, up!" Rolanda said with clear voice.

I took a glance on my right side, and for my surprise there indeed was a broom. Reaching my hand above it, I called:

"Up!"

Immediately the broom lifted from the ground and was in my hand before I could even react.

"Wow, Y/N, on your first try!" Hermione exclaimed.

I didn't know how to respond, so I gave a light chuckle and looked to the ground.

"That was a good one, Y/N" I heard that angelic voice again, filling my ears.

Looking up, I met Draco's eyes once again, blushing almost right away.

"Thanks" I smiled and dropped my gaze to the ground.

Suddenly, I felt weight on my right elbow. Then there was tingling of long hair, secondly a warm, tickling breath on my ear:

"Did Malfoy just call you Y/N?" Hermione whispered, making sure only I could hear her.

"Yeah. What about it?"

"He calls people by their first names only if he's comfortable with them."

I didn't have time to think about that, when Rolanda's voice was heard again.

"Now, when you have your broom in hand, you can put it between your legs and start howering" she paused, sitting on her broom and rised up in the air, "like this!"

Ron was still struggling with his broom, desperately shouting 'up' as he tried his best to make the broom obey. After couple of seconds it rised up from the ground, only hitting poor Ron's face.

"Augh! Merlin's beard!" he rubbed his forehead in pain.

I heard Malfoy laughing in front of me, only deserving my eyes' icy glare. He shut it almost right away, scratching his neck as turning back on what he was doing. I narrowed my eyes as looking at his face, those warm feelings I felt a minute ago were fading away, finally burning off of my mind.

 _I don't understand why he is mean to other people._

Sighing, I took a grip of my broom and stood it between my legs, stopping only to take a little breath before rising up the air. I closed my eyes tightly, letting out a long warm breath.

 _Okay, Y/N, you can do this._

Everything was going all right until I heard my name being called under me.

"What?" I asked, still keeping my eyes closed.

"You're flying!"

 _What? Flying?_

When I opened my eyes, I saw my legs hovering in the air, some students staring below me.

"Holy moly, I'm really flying!" before I could even think, I was shouting in amazement.

Draco was watching Y/N flying, delighted of the smile on her beautiful face. He wanted to cheer her up, to make her laugh, and it broke something inside him when he couldn't. All he could do, was just to watch from aside.

"He's staring at the girl again" Goyle whispered to the boy sitting next to him, seeming to be Crabbe.

"Aye. Malfoy's so into her" Crabbe nodded, giving a glance towards Y/N, "Well, I'm not surprised. Y/N is a quite beauty."

Draco's ears twitched. What did he hear? Is his best buddy going to hit his eyes on his special Y/N? _His_ Y/N?  
He quickly turned around with clenched fist, giving to the startled boy a death glare. Draco stepped closer to Crabbe, making him sweat a little.

"You stay away from Y/N" the blonde boy spat, eyeing his rival, "You too!"

Malfoy pointed at Goyle who was nodding furiously. Crabbe was sweating like crazy, mumbling something like 'yes', which made Draco to calm down a little and turn around, leaving the boys alone.

Draco smirked at himself. He was making sure to everyone that you were his.

* * *

After all, the flying class went well - except for Ron - and now the four of us were heading to Potions class. That was with Slytherins, too.

All I could think was that if I am going to be Malfoy's partner.. in the potions, of course. Nothing else.  
Although my heart was telling me otherwise.

Then, out of blue, Harry's voice distracted me from my thoughts.

"So, Y/N, we're going to Hogsmeade next week and I was thinking if you would like to come with me? I mean, for butterbeers.. or something?"

My breath hitched in my throat. If never before, _now_ I was sure that Harry liked me. I just wasn't sure if I liked him back.

"Oh. Y-yeah, sure.." blushing, I tugged one of my hair strands behing my ear.

"But harry, aren't we coming with you? I thought-" Hermione was interrupted by Harry's elbow bumping into her shoulder.

"Ow! What was that for?" she exclaimed, rubbing her arm.

Harry quickly nodded his head to your direction, messaging Hermione.

"Oh... Sorry" she whispered giving him a "knowy" look.

Gladly there wasn't awkward silence for very long, the class started after couple of seconds, all the students stepping inside the class.

My heart started to flutter, when I saw him on the other side of the room. The one and only Draco Malfoy.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! ^^**  
 **I would be very glad if you'd leave a review, so I'd know if you like it or not, or should I maybe change something :)**

 **xx**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

* * *

"Today we are going to choose your working partner for the rest of the year. You will deal with whoever will be choosed as your partner,so I don't want to hear any groaning of disapproving. Have I made myself clear?" Snape asked with his monotonic voice.

No one didn't answer, so he nodded slightly and started to pair the students. After a while, it was our turn to hear our names.

"... Ron Weasley, Pansy Parkinson."

Ron looked shocked and stuck his tongue out. I was holding a laugh so hard.

"Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom."

She didn't look any kind of shocked like Ron, she just smiled at Neville and kept it cool.

"Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood."

Harry's smile turned into a frown, and he turned to look at me. We shared a look before he laid his gaze to the floor.

"Y/L Y/L/N, Draco Malfoy."

My blood freezed. This couldn't be true. I'm just going to be a working partner with the cutest boy in the whole school!  
Quickly, I lifted my eyes off the ground, only to be faced with familiar grey ones. All of sudden the blood which was freezed, started to run in my veins very fast. But I couldn't look away, his eyes were so... captivating.

"Now, switch your places so you're next to your partner, and choose a desk you will be sitting in" Snape announced.

My legs started moving, as did Malfoy's. He approached me slowly a grin on his face, hands in his pockets. I was feeling shy, blushing a little as I was only two feet away from this gorgeous blonde boy. There we were, face to face, staring at each other.

"Hi" Draco greeted, smiling.

"Hi.." I smiled back and fixed my bag's position on my shoulder.

"After you" he said as he pulled out a chair for me from a free desk next to us. **(Malfoy, always a gentleman)**

"Why well thank you" I played along and sat on the offered chair, lowering my back on the floor.

Then he sat down next to me, playing with his thumbs.

 _Is he... blushing?_

I couldn't give more thought for that, because there was Snape's voice heard again:

"Good. And now, take out your book and open up the page 13."

Everyone started to look out for their books and suffle the pages. I found the page right away, so I just waited there for others. Suddenly, Hermione lifted her hand up.

"Excuse me, but aren't we going to make some potions?" she asked confidently.

"No, miss Granger, we are going to learn theory first" Snape answered coldly, leaning in front of Hermione's desk, " _Page 13._ "

With that he turned around and took his book out.

"Read these two pages and do the needed exercises."

Then he started to wander around slowly, making sure every each of us was obeying. After a few minutes when Draco saw me taking a grip of a pen, he took his chance right away.

"Hey, know answers to these questions?" he whispered as leaning towards me.

"Malfoy, you know it's wrong to cheat!" I whisper-hissed, raising my eyebrows in surprise.

"I know, but I really don't know the answers. Please?" Draco gave me a slight of puppy face.

He knew I couldn't resist him.

"All right, but what if Snape sees us?" I looked around cautiously, noticing the professor on the other side of the class.

"He won't. I promise" Draco locked eyes with me.

"O-okay.." I drifted away for a moment, feeling the blush rising up to my face, "But quickly!"

I shook off the daze I had been in and began answering to the questions. I was so concentrated that I didn't even notice Draco was staring at me.

* * *

 _She's so beautiful,_ Draco leaned on his hand as he watched Y/N write the answers up on her notebook. _Just look at her deligate hands, so careful and soft. Or how she wrinkles her nose cutely when she's thinking about an answer, her hair... Oh, her hair.._

"Draco?" he jumped and shifted on his seat when he heard Y/N's voice again.

"Wh-what?" Draco whispered, frightened that Y/N had noticed him staring.

"Aren't you gonna write the answers down?" she cocked her eyebrow, studying Draco's face.

Then it hit him.

"Oh, of cours- I mean, yeah" he started to copy the answers to his notebook.

Y/N watched Draco, amused of seeing him like this, blushing, stammering, cute mess.

* * *

Luckily, Draco made it just in time because Snape was coming right behind the corner. He stopped beside us, looking at my notebook curiously.

"Well done, Y/N. Five points to Gryffindor."

I watched him leaving, then turned to Draco again, showing thumbs up. He smiled back to me, nudging his chair closer to my desk and we started whispering, little giggles coming out now and then.

I believe we are going to have such a great friendship.

* * *

 **Sorry, it was kinda short, but I promise it will be better in next chapter! Stay tuned ;D**

 **Also, review or dm me if you liked it :)**

 **xx**


End file.
